Minutes to Midnight
by DevilMayCryRX666
Summary: I thought being left with a perverted man would be a horrible thing, but now, being with him has triggered a chain of events that will come to show me who and what I actually am
1. Chapter 1

Rain lightly drizzled from the darken skies above the city

Rain lightly drizzled from the darken skies above the city. The ground had been completely soaked from the rain. Thunder was more or less a dull roar now and the lightening had become flashes in the distance. The strong wind had died down to nothing more than a chilling breeze.

Walking down the side walk, two cloaked figures headed towards a building. As one of the cloaked figures approached the building, the one figure closest to it looked back the other. Nodding they're head, the one figure looked back ahead and headed inside. "Can't you read? I'm closed for the night." A male voice said as the figured closed the door behind them.

"There's no sign saying that, or am I just not welcomed here anymore?" A female voice asked as she eyed the white haired man at the desk.

The man scratched his head. "What do you want, Trish?" The man asked, kicking his feet up onto the desk.

"I have a mission for you." The woman, Trish, said as she removed her cloak

"What? Cant do it you're self?" The man asked, smirking.

"I have another mission I have to do and can't keep an eye out for this one." The blonde admitted.

"What?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Trish looked over her shoulder as the door opened. The other figure that had been waiting outside finally came in. The man raised an eyebrow as Trish looked back at him.

"She has to be protected." Trish answered, looking towards the figure.

"She?" The man asked, standing up from his desk as the figure removed the hood from there head.

Freeze frame! Sorry, had to do that. I have to say this, that cloaked figure is me. Who is me? You'll find out soon. Anyways, I pulled my purple hair out of the bun it was in, letting it fall to my mid back before I looked towards the man, my purple eyes locking onto him.

I felt my face heat up. He was shirtless, with build like a god. I found myself looking down as he walked over to me and Trish. He had to be a good foot taller than me! Curse my shortness...

"So, what's this babe need protecting from?" The man asked his gaze on me.

"A lot of demons keep coming after her. Just keep her safe till I get back from my other mission." Trish said, looking at me.

I looked up at her as she gave a smile. I smiled back.

Trish had been like a mom to me. She's shown me how to do so much; fire a gun, slay demons, etc. I was gonna miss her...

"When will you be back?" The man asked, his eyes still on me.

"I don't know. She wont be with you forever though, don't worry." Trish answered.

"That's a shame." The man answered.

I scowled. How was it a shame?

"Just don't do anything perverted to her or else you'll have a couple of bullets in you're eyes." Trish threatens as my eyes widen slightly.

She was leaving me with a pervert!? How could she!

"Aw, come on Trish, ya know I wouldn't do anything like that." The man said, snaking his arm around my neck.

I growled at him as he chuckled.

"Just don't hurt her. I have to go now." Trish said.

I looked at her as she gave a reassuring smile. She ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry about him, you have my permission to hurt him if necessary." She said.

I smiled as the man shook his head. He had no idea what I could do. As Trish left, the man smirked at me. I gave a scowl.

"What?" I asked.

I had a feeling I should be ready to throw something at his head.

"The names Dante." The white haired man said.

I blinked. Wasn't he gonna say something perverted? ...I shouldn't let my guard down yet.

"My name is NoName." I answered.

Dante started laughing as I cocked an eyebrow. Did he have a problem with my name? Oh, I was so gonna kick his ass if he did.

"Seriously babe, what's your name?" Dante asked after calming himself.

"I told you, it's NoName." I answer again.

Dante shook his head, smiling, thinking this was all a joke and it really ticking me off. As I shot an annoyed glare at him, his smile soon faded as he looked at him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" He asked.

By golly, he has a brain!

"Yeah..." I answered.

"Well...you have a very odd name-"

"Got a problem with it?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Well, I definitely don't have a problem with you babe." He smirked.

That's it! As I lunged at Dante, his arms suddenly flew up, his hands grasping both my sides, catching me in mid air. I blinked in a confusing. How did he do that?! "I like them feisty." He said, his smirk growing.

I flushed red and tried clawing at him.

"Wait till I get my hands on you! You are so dead!" I screamed as he laughed.

"I'm sure we're gonna have a lot of fun together." Dante said seductively as I froze, my face turning red.

He smirked as I growled. If only I could reach that gorgeous face of his...

What the hell?!

The door to the building suddenly opened, causing me to jerk my head over my shoulder. I stared at a man who had to be around his late 20s. He had a stick figure like build; no muscle on him at all and he wore a beater under an unbutton short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and glasses. His hair was short and blonde and his eyes were blue. He stared at me and Dante, holding the door partly opened. That's when I suddenly realized Dante still had a hold of me.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.

A smirk grew across Dante's lips and instantly, I piped up.

"No!"

"Ah, ok." The man said as Dante sighed, letting me go.

My feet hit solid ground, making me happy to have it under me once again. "This is Devil May Cry?" The man asked.

"Yeah...and I thought I was closed..." Dante mumbled the last part to himself as he sat at his desk.

He swung his legs up onto it. "My name is Rick..." The man, Rick said as he sat down in a chair.

He adjusted his glasses a little. "I need help with a demon problem..."

Dante sat up in his chair. "How much?" He asked.

"I'll pay after you finish the job..." Rick answered as Dante sighed.

I bet he would take the money and run off! Then again, he could still be a good guy and just kill then demon THEN run off with the money. Though what's the point of running off with it if you've already earned it? Oh well.

"We'll take care of the demon..." Dante said as he stood.

We? I raised an eyebrow. Where did that we come from? I can't fight all that well at all. Sure, I have good aim with a gun, but otherwise, I'm, like, useless in fighting, well, I am good with distractions...anyways!

Dante looked at me, a sly smile coming cross his lips. I shot a glare at him and crossed my arms under my cloak. I would NEVER take it off at this rate. As Dante went over to grab his red trench coat, I watched Rick explain the location and all. Rick thanked Dante before he left the building. I did want to know what the demon was doing to him, but I thought it was best not to ask. Then suddenly...


	2. Chapter 2

My cloak was suddenly pulled up above my head and a whistle came form behind me

My cloak was suddenly pulled up above my head and a whistle came form behind me. I screamed as I whipped around, smashing my fist into the side of Dante's face. Dante stumbled away from me, grabbing the side of his face and laughing. Oh, He was so gonna die for that!

"Nice skirt." He commented with a sly smile.

I flushed red with rage and embarrassment. How dare he do that! This cloak was never going to come off now! Except for when I take a bath or shower...but that shall be the only time it comes off!

"Come on Babe," Dante started, smiling. "Let's go slay a demon." He said as he walked passed me, ruffling my hair as he did.

My eyes went wide as I fumed. Oh, I was so going to kill him the next chance I get!

"Babe, lets go, we don't have all night." Dante said from the doorway.

I spun on the heel on my purple boots, wishing to hell I had something to throw at him, but, sadly, I didn't.

Running my hands through my hair multiple times, I slowly followed him out of the building. He walked down the street in front of me, as stopped fussing with my hair to observe the shiny sword on his back. I was so tempted just to grab it with each shine. I also noticed two pistols hoisted behind his back. A black one and Silver one. Again, hard to keep from giving into temptation. They were shiny!...I have an addiction to shiny things in case you haven't noticed. ANYWAYS!

After what seemed like forever of walking down streets and alleys, Dante came to a stop outside of an old building. It looked run down; like a fire had gone right through it. How it was standing was beyond me. Looking next door to it was an apartment building. I figured that must be where Rick lived. Oh well, he wasn't my problem.

A sudden chill crawled up my spine before I jerked my head to the run down building. I could sense something demonic was inside of it. Dante looked at me.

"Scared babe? Can always cl-" A rock hit him in the head as I growled, bringing my arm back from throwing it.

"No way!"

Dante sighed, shaking his head before started towards the building. I remained where I was. I didn't want to go in there.

As I wished Dante the worse of luck, I was suddenly grabbed and being pulled towards the building by none other than Dante himself.

"Hey!!" I yelled, pulling back as my feet slid across the surface of the ground. "Lemme go!"

"It's not safe for a pretty lady to be left alone in the streets, especially at night." Dante stated.

I blushed. He did have a point, but I felt much safer outside than going into this building! I would rather takedown a human trying to hurt me than a demon!

As Dante and I stepped into the building, the floors cracked and black ash fell from the charred, holey ceiling above us. I looked all around. What we were in looked like an old lobby; the remains of desk clearly visible on the other side. A lot of debris lay around this floor.

As Dante looked around, his eyes spotted a blacken stair chase; the door shredded on the ground in front of it. "Babe, go upstairs." He said, looking back at me.

"What!? Why!?" I asked, not wanting to go up there.

"Because you're lighter than me, so the floor won't be able to give out as easy." He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "No way!"

A smirked suddenly spread across his lips and before anything came out of his mouth, I was heading up the rickety stairs. I didn't want him doing or saying anything perverted.

Stepping into a hall, I looked down at the holes in the blackened floor. I was afraid to even walk a crossed it. Looking back up, I stared down the blackened and holey hallway. Doors of the many rooms spanning down the hall were with partly or fully burned while others were knocked down or just not there.

Swallowing hard, I carefully started stepping down the hall. Instincts were telling me the hell with this and just run back down stairs, but with Dante there...I must go on! I took another step before a shadow moving across the wall at the end of the hall had me freezing.

My eyes went wide as the hairs on the back of my neck stood. Long, sharp claws caressed my neck from behind as A deep voice whispered next to my ear, "What an unexpected beauty..."

I screamed as I spun around, stumbling back. My eyes locked onto a tall man. His skin was scaly, a sickly green that looked like plastic covering the bones underneath it. He had very long sharp green claws jetting off from his fingers and his ears were pointed up. Long, dark green greasy hair ran down his back and his gold eyes bore into me; a sadistic smile on his face.

With wide eyes, I took a step back away from him. Bad mistake. The floor beneath my foot suddenly snapped and gave way, sending me tumbling back and smashing through the charred wood. I screamed as I fell through; my eyes tightly shut, just waiting for the impact that...


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes were squeezed tightly shut, just waiting for the impact that just never came. It took a minute for me to realize I wasn't falling. Slowly, I cracked one eye open and looked up. Two beautiful blue eyes stared down at me as my body rested in two strong arms.

It took a minute for my mind to register and but even when it did, Dante's head had jerked up and jumped back before I was able to scream and punch him. A loud crack of wood being snapped and shattered into splinters caught my attention. I jerked my head towards the noise, eyes widening as I saw that green demon standing up straight; a crater in the floor before him.

"Well, well, well, look what my brother had come to fix his problem." The demon smirked.

"Brother?" I asked, mainly to myself and utterly confused.

"He is my full human brother, Rick. We do have, how do you say, trouble getting along?" The demon chuckled as Dante set me down.

Yay for the floor!

I backed away as Dante drew his Rebellion sword. "I get where Rick is coming from." Dante spoke. "And a job is a job, as long as it pays well!" He said before lunging forward, swiping Rebellion up at the demon.

Moving swiftly to the side, the demon dodged the blade and made a swipe at Dante with his claws. "Dante!" I yelled as he quickly jumped into the air, avoiding the demon's claws.

The demon snarled and quickly jumped back as Rebellion stabbed into the ground just where he had been standing. Dante drew Ebony and Ivory, firing a hail of bullets at the demon; hitting him multiple times as he shielded his face with his arm and stepped back. Green blood oozed from his bullet wounds like sticky goo, making me grimace.

Dante landed o the ground, aiming Ebony and Ivory at the demon. Moving swiftly at Dante, the demon knocked Ebony from Dante's hands. Having caught him off guard, the demon swiped his claws up the side of Dante's face as he jumped back away; blood running down the side of his face.

"Dante!" I yelled, seeing the blood drip off his face.

The demon smirked, licking some blood off one of his claws. "A half-demon...I won't lose to one!" The demon yelled, lunging at Dante.

Moving quickly, I had Ebony is my hands in an instant and began firing at the demon. I wasn't gonna let some green gooey blooded demon kill Dante! That was my job!

Nailing the demon in the back of the neck and lower back; he whipped around to face me, getting pelted in the chest by fury of bullets.

"AH!!" The demon stuttered back, holding his chest as blood oozed through his fingers. "Little runt! You'll pay for that!" He hissed while lunging at me.

I screamed as his claws bore down on me. Suddenly, the demon's eyes went wide; a flash of silver tearing through him. His body suddenly split it half, falling on either side of me and the gooey blood splattering all over me. I stood there in shock; my eyes wide as Dante set Rebellion on his shoulder. "You're a great distraction, Babe." He said with a smirk.

I twitched as blood slowly oozed down my body. I then let out a violent shudder. "This is so gross, Dante! I'm going to kill you for getting his gooey blood on me!!" I yelled, wiping some of it off my face.

My eyes widen as it felt the goo still stuck to my face; the back of my hand stretching it out. "AH!! Its like sticky glue!!" I yelled, vigorously moving my hand in an attempted to get it off.

Dante started laughing as I snarled, "You are so dead Dante!!"

Outside the building

Standing atop of a building over looking the run down house Dante and NoName were in, stood a lone figure. Their body was completely hidden beneath a pitch black cloak; the hood hiding all of his face but his lips. The figures' lips curled into a smile as their spoke in a male voice. "I finally found you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Two in a half hours; two in a half fuckin hours to get that goo glue for blood completely off of me, including my clothes! It was so gross, and walking was a pain in the ass because of it!

Dante was trying to get me to let him carry me back to devil may cry, but I was hell bent on keeping my feet to the ground, which didn't help any since I was literally ripping my boots off the ground. I can't tell you how many times I almost fell because of foot almost came outta my boot!

I'm not going on any missions with Dante! I never want to go though this goo glue blood stuff incident again!

With my clothes dying on the metal bar holding the shower curtain, I came out of the bathroom wearing one of Dante's huge ass shirts and a towel around my waist with a rope keeping it from falling off.

Dante whistled from his desk with a chuckle as I stopped, my back turned to him, my face flushing red, a fist shaking like hell with it being clenched so hard. Oh, he was going down!!

I spun around fast and lunged at him with my arms out, like a demon cat. I suddenly stopped in midair; my arms still out, my fingers bent as if they had claws on them. Dante had a hold of me, his face just out of reach. "Dammit Dante!" I yelled, flailing my arms as he laughed.

"You look cute when you're angry babe." Dante chuckled.

I flushed red again. "D-Dante!!" I yelled, flailing my fists about, hoping in some random why my arm would magically grow an inch and hit him in the face.

But no, heaven forbid that happen! Bah...

Finally, I sighed and dropped my arms. I had grown tired with struggling. Dante smirked as a I yawned. "Aw, is the angry kitty tired?" He joked.

My eyes widen. "I am not a cat!!" I yelled, trying to claw at his face.

He laughed. "Sure act like one, babe." He said as I growled.

I was not a kitty, but they are cute and fluffy...until they get pissed then its like, run for hills! Sighing, I dropped my arms again as Dante let me go, my feet hitting the all mighty floor.

Quick, rejoice while it lasts! Woohoo!!

Moving away from Dante, I fell back on the couch and stretched my arms out, yawning again. Dante chuckled.

"Going to sleep babe?" He asked.

I nodded my head slowly closing my eyes. "Maybe I should join you..." He smirked, going to walk over to the couch.

My eyes snapped over as I bolted upright, the flames of hell being visible behind me as my eyes blazed. "One more step and you'll be a blood splatter on the wall with your organs scattered across the ground!!" I snarled.

Dante laughed before turning around and heading over to his desk. I watched him like a hawk watching its prey. He sat down in his chair, swung his legs up onto it while leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. He then shut his eyes, but I continued to watch him, for any indications that he might move towards me the second I fell asleep.

For several minutes he didn't move, and neither did I. Finally, he smirked. "I know I'm gorgeous babe, but you don't have to stare for minutes on end."

I flushed red before flipped my back to him and burying my face in the back of the couch. "I hope you die in you're sleep Dante!" I yelled with my voice being muffled.

He laughed. "Ya know you wouldn't be able to stand losing me, babe, you love me too much."

"Love to see you're blood stain the walls!"

"Aw, is someone getting mad? Perhaps its wrong time of the mouth for-"

"I'LL KILL YOU DANTE!!" I snapped, suddenly lunging at him from no where.

His eyes went wide as I crashed into him, sending his chair flipping back and us crashing to the ground. I snarled as I had Dante pinned down to the ground. "You must like the position babe." He smirked.

I flushed red again. "GAH!! I hate you Dante!" I yelled, jumping up off him and stomping back over to the couch.

Dante only laughed. "I knew it!" He said as I snarled, flopping down on the couch and burying my face back in it.

I was so going to make Trish pay for leaving me with Dante of all people! I wonder where she even is…


	5. Chapter 5

_Her eyes were wide in shock as her small body shook violently. Her back was against the wall; a shaky hand clasped over her heart. The body of a woman; a beloved woman, lay lifelessly a few feet away from her. The woman's once emerald green eyes were a dull green now; staring blankly at the smal, tremblingl girl. _

_Blood was splattered against the wall behind the woman's body; pooling around her. The woman's once, beautiful brown hair and soft, pale skin were now stained in red; the woman's yellow flowered sun dress drenched in blood as well. A gapping gash jetted up the front of it in which fresh blood was poring out of. _

_A small, shadowy figure stood over the body; a butcher's knife gleaming with blood on it, poised in the figures hand. The figure smiled, slowly looking over her shoulder..._

I screamed as I bolted up right, causing Dante to wake and panic, falling out of his chair. I breathed heavily while clasping my hand over my heart. My eyes were wide; the dream clearly imprinted in my head.

Dante quickly jumped up and was kneeling next to the couch in an instant. "You alright, babe?" He asked, watching my trembling self.

I swallowed hard; deep down in my heart, I knew who that woman was, but I couldn't place it. Everything about it was so vivid, it seemed like the woman's name should've been right there on the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't place it. "NoName?" Dante asked when I hadn't answered him.

I slowly look at him ad gave a shaky nod. Dante kept his beautiful blue eyes on me. "What happened?" He asked.

"It-it was just..." I swallowed. "A night mare. Th-that's all..." I managed to answer.

"Ok..." Dante had wanted to ask what it was about, but thought it was best not too.

Taking a deep breath, I laid back on the couch. Dante kept his eyes on me. "I'm...sorry for waking you." I said while look up at him.

"It's alright, babe." He said as I managed a soft smile.

Dante continued watching me as I turned on my side and shut my eyes. I pushed the dream out of my head; not wanting the vivid murder there any longer. Ever so slowly, I feel back asleep in for a couple of dreamless hours.

My purple eyes cracked open; the morning rays of the sun shown through the windows, striking the back of the couch and leaving me in the shadows thankfully. I didn't like getting blinded when waking up. I don't think anyone does.

Yawning, I rolled onto my back and stretched my arms out before the image of the murdered woman suddenly flashed through my head. I shuddered for a moment before shaking my head vigorously, not wanting it there, let alone thinking about it.

Deciding a nice, warm shower might be able to fully take my mind off of it; I swung my legs over the side of the couch and stood up. I went to go take a step when my foot suddenly caught something. I cursed while pitching forehead, extending my arms out to break my fall.

A person was suddenly under me, catching me as I fell atop of him. I laid there stunned for a moment; a pair of strong arms around me. Finally, it set in. "Dante!!" I yelled as he chuckled.

"Back in this position, huh? Told you, you liked it." He smirked.

I flushed red. "Perverted bastard!!" A SMACK could be heard from outside the building, causing birds to fly off as a man stood outside of it, blinking as he was about knock on the doors.

As I stomped off into the bathroom, Dante sat up; a blazing red hand print on the side of his face. As he stood up, a knock come at the door before it opened. Dante looked towards the door as the man closed it behind him. The man had dirty blonde and blue-green eyes. He had a lean built and was wearing a white, stained tee-shirt with torn, oil stained jeans and boots. "You Dante?" The man asked.

"One and only." Dante answered while sitting down in his chair.

The man walked over and took a seat on the couch. "I have a job for you..."


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as the warm water ran down my body. It felt so relaxing, but my mind was still being drawn to that murdered woman. I knew her, I know I did! What the fuck was her name?!

I shut my eyes, going through random names in my head before I finally hit my head on the wall. "OW!!" I yelled, grabbing my head while pulling it back, stepping back on the soap that was on the floor.

My feet slid out from under me, and I fell back onto the ground with a thud. "O-owies..." My head swayed as I saw these cute chibi Dante heads floating in circles around my head. I laughed like an insane person, tipping my head back and hitting it against the wall. "Holy shitten turkeys!!" I yelled, grabbing my head.

God that hurt, tile must hate me!

Rubbing my head, I pulled myself back up and shut off the shower. I stretched my arms out as I grabbed a towel and started drying myself off. My head might have been bashed against the wall twice, but my mind still drifted back to the woman. I stared at the ground before I slowly looked up at the mirror. I ran a hand across it, getting ride of some of the fog on it.

My eyes went wide when I saw the woman in the mirror. She was smiling; happily, those emerald eyes shining innocently and lovingly. I blinked, shaking my head before looking back at the mirror. My reflection now stared back at me.

I stared at the mirror for a bit before deciding it must be a hallucination. I mean seriously, how could a dead woman be in the mirror? Hell, she'd have to be standing right where I am!

I got it!!

I hit my head to hard so my brain is all jumbled! I smiled. That was it! Ha ha!

Quickly getting dressed in my purple, corset top and matching skirt, I brushed my hair out before I finally left the bathroom. Upon coming out, Dante whistled from his chair. I flushed red and spun around. "DANTE!!" I yelled, lunging at him.

I stopped in midair and my eye started twitching. Dante laughed, having caught me yet again. Damn, I don't move in slow mo through the air! "Meanie!" I yelled, trying to claw at his face.

"Someone's an angry kitty." Dante joked.

"I am not a kitty!!" I hissed as he laughed.

Ok, maybe I did act like a cat at times, but I am still no kitty!! But they are so cute and fluffy and anyways!

"We got another job. Gotta take out some demon bothering a mechanic." Dante said as I stopped struggling.

"I aint gonna go." I said bluntly.

Dante's eyes were to busy wandering up and down my body to realize I had just said something...Do I need some huge ass blinking neon green and pink arrow that says 'My face is up here'?

"Dante!" I yelled as he jerked his head back to my face. "I'm not going." I said.

He blinked, "Why?"

"I don't want to get covered in goo glue for blood or have to go up fire scorched steps nor fall through a fall again!" I answered as he slumped his shoulders.

"Aw come on, I wanted to see you fight in this outfit."

DING DING DING!! Dante's been punched square in the face and sent flying back into the wall! Yeah right, my fist can't even reach his face! God...

Scowling with my eye brow twitching, I shook my head. "I'm not going. I'll stay here."

"Oh fine." Dante said, setting my down.

Halleluiah, halleluiah, floors beneath my feet!

Dante stood up as I stepped back away from him.

"If there's any problems, babe, I'm only a few blocks away." He said as I nodded.

Dante grabbed his coat and weapons before leaving the building. I stood there i silence before I threw my fists into the air while jumping up. "BOOYA!! This place is mine for the time being!!" I yelled before dashing over to the doors.

I quickly locked them and flipped the sign in the window to close. Smiling, I ran over to the juke box and put a song by Disturbed on, cranking the volume all the way up.

As the music blasted, I danced my way to the kitchen to the raid the fridge.

Making my way to the fridge, I opened the door smiling before just staring at it, my smile replaced with confusion. Blinking, I shut the door before reopening it, staring at an empty fridge with only a box of soda and a bottle of beer in it. Holy crud, he must live solely off pizza!!

I shrugged before grabbing a can of soda and opening it, leaving the kitchen while taking a swig of it.

Ah, the goodness of soda...


	7. Chapter 7

Walking over to the pool table, I stared at the balls aligned in a triangle on the green surface. I blinked in confusion. Why were they in a triangle?

Setting my soda down along the side of the table, I looked at this long stick thing before picking it up. What did this do?

Curious about it, I looked at the triangle aligned balls before back at the stick, then at the balls again.

The hell with this, don't even know what to do!

I went to go throw the stick thing back onto the table when the juke box suddenly shut off. I jerked my head to it and blinked. It was completely off. Walking over to it, I looked it over. I didn't see any damage to it. Maybe something inside of it?

Taking the stick thing, I tapped the juke box with it, thinking that might do something. Of course not….What could a stick do to fix this!? I rubbed my head with the stick, baffled now. How could I fix this? What if Dante found out his juke might be broken….?...Oh crap! I might die!

I was about to start freaking out when a chilling voice suddenly spoke up. "Not very smart, are you...?" It asked.

I was petrified. The doors were locked, weren't they?

Swallowing hard, I turned my head to look over my shoulder. My eyes locked onto a man; he wore a black cloak that was opened up, showing a white tunic shirt and black pants. His head was covered by the hood of the cloak. I slowly turned, backing up into the juke box. "W-who are you!? Where the hell did you come from!?" I snapped, tightly gripping the stick thing in my hand.

The man only chuckled. "The front doors." He answered.

"They're locked!" I yelled.

"Are they?" He asked before suddenly lunging at me.

I gasped and quickly ducked down. The man hit the juke box, smashing it in as I darted over to the other side of the room. Even then, he was right behind me, grabbing ahold of me.

I screeched and slammed the end of the stick thing into a certain area. The man froze, allowing me to escape from his grasp before he collapsed onto the ground. I took this chance to go running towards the doors. I shoulder rammed into them, smashing them open as I went stumbling outside. "Dante!!" I yelled while running from Devil May Cry and down the sidewalks.

I hated to admit it, but I needed him now...

God, I'm weaker than a fly...What was a flies purpose for existence anyways? Except to be extremely annoying and eat food, shit and decaying stuff? Who in the right mind would want to eat shit anyways!?

I screamed as I ran into someone. Like hitting a brick wall, I started falling back. A pair of strong arms quickly caught me as a soft chuckle reached my ears. "Running to me, babe? You must miss me a lot." Dante's voiced joked.

"Dante!!" I suddenly yelled, hugging him out of no where.

This startled him and me. Why the hell was I hugging him of all people!? I should be hugging a crash dummy rather than him! Quickly letting him go and hopping back, I pointed in the direction of Devil May Cry. "Some guy tried attacking me!!" I half yelled. "I don't know where he came from! The doors were locked and everything and I didn't even sense him and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down babe." Dante said, grabbing my shoulders. "What happened exactly?"

"This random cloaked guy popped out of no where and, like, attacked me!" I answered.

Didn't I basically just say that?

"Where is he?"

"I dunno, I ran out the moment I could." I answered.

Dante slowly nodded his head before jerking it up. I was pushed behind him in an instant as he drew Rebellion, locking swords with another person


	8. Chapter 8

Forcing the opposing blade back, Dante forced the man to jump back from him. As the man landed on the ground, I suddenly realized he was the very one who attacked me at Devil May Cry. "Dante-" I started.

"I know." He spoke, setting Rebellion on his shoulder. "Heard ya came after NoName here." Dante then said to the man, "I know she's a real looker, but stalking then attacking is no way to get someone."

My eye twitched. Ohh, I was so gonna hit him when he got back to Devil May Cry.

The cloaked man chuckled. "She is a looker, but one's enough for me to deal with." The man said, confusing me and Dante.

The man suddenly lunged at Dante, locking blades with him again. This time, the man forced Dante back into the air. Drawing Ivory, Dante shot down at the man. The man quickly reacted; deflecting the bullets of his sword. I backed away from them, not wanting to get in the way.

As Dante landed on the ground, the man locked blades with him again. Dante shoved him away, firing at him with Ivory. A bullet struck the man's shoulder, making him wince. Dante quickly lunged at the man; bringing Rebellion down on him. The man jerked himself to the side; Rebellion smashing into the ground where he had just been standing. Dante jerked his head to the man as he kicked him hard in the side, sending him flying across the street and into a brick wall. "Dante!!" I yelled, going to run over to him.

I was suddenly grabbed form behind; screaming as the man held me tightly and struggling to get loose. Dante got onto his feet and pointed Ivory at the man. The man quickly pulled me in front of him and held his sword to my neck. I tensed.

Now I wish I were a fly! They didn't have to deal with blades being held to their necks!...Do flies have necks? "I wouldn't fire, Dante. You might hit you're girlfriend." The man spoke.

I flushed red but held my tongue. How do you hold your tongue anyways? Not like you can reach up and grab it with your hand! That would be just awkward then...

Dante held Ivory tightly in his grasp; his finger on the trigger. The man pulled the sword closer to my neck; I could just barely feel the cold steel grazing my skin. I shut my eyes, wanting Dante to just shoot the bastard. A bullet had to be faster than the guy's reaction, right!?

I clenched my fists tightly. What was I thinking? Dante would never shoot, I'd die then! The sword was freakin touching my neck! The second the guy fell back, the sword would slit my throat! I had to find someway of saving myself. I couldn't depend on Dante right now. I had to find someway; something, anything...I felt something inside me, something growing and compressing. It confused me at first, making me hold my eyes shut tighter as a red aura began seeping around me. "Let go!!" I yelled, throwing my head back as the energy was released.

In an explosion; blood red energy burst forth from me, sending the man flying back into the wall behind us; his sword nicking my throat and slicing my shoulder. I stumbled forward, shocked and amazed. The man quickly recovered from the surprise and, as I was going to run over to Dante, stabbed his sword through the back of my leg.

My eyes shot open wide as Dante fired at the man. I hit the ground as the man was hit back against the wall; struck in his right arm and lower torso. The man only gave a smirk before he slowly vanished from view, leaving nothing but traces of blood behind.

I clutched my leg tightly; blood seeping through my fingers. Dante quickly ran over to me and picked me up, making me snap eyes tightly shut as pain shot through my shoulder and leg. "I'll get you fixed up." Dante spoke before he turned and started running towards Devil May Cry.


	9. Chapter 9

_The little girl was huddled in the back of a closet. Clothes were hanging from hangers on the metal bar screeching across the narrow space; boxes were stacked from the floor up and shoes were scattered across the hard wood floor. The girl was hiding behind the boxes; her hands were clasped over her ears and her eyes were shut tightly. _

_She was shaking, staggering to hold in tears. Screams were coming from just outside the closet; horrific screams. She struggled to block them out, pressing her hands tighter to her ears. She heard a bang on the closet door, making it shudder. She nearly screeched, her eyes popping open as she managed to hold it in. She could hear a man's yelling; a man's pleading only to be follow but a horrific sound and blood curdling scream. Everything fell deathly silent then. The girl was quivering, her eyes locked onto the door. Slowly, her eyes drifted to the floor. They went wide as crimson liquid slowly flowed into the closet from under the door..._

I screamed as I bolted up right; my eyes wide and my breath coming out in gasps. A thud had me screaming again and jerking my head towards Dante's desk. His chair had fallen over and he was scrambling to his feet. Shaking, I watched as he run over to me and kneel down in front of me. "You ok, babe?" He asked as I stared at him with my terrified eyes.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to wince. For the past two days, since that man's attack, I've been on bed rest (should be more like couch rest) to let my shoulder and leg heal. Both were doing fine, but my shoulder started hurting every time pressure was placed upon it. Dante lifted his hand from my shoulder and pulled himself up onto the couch. "What happened?" He asked.

I looked up at his face. I wasn't sure if I should tell him, but if I kept staring at his perfect face, he might make a smart remark. Even after thinking this, I still stared up at him. Dante had been helping me since Trish first brought me here. Sure, he did get me angry with his perverted remarks and actions, but….I felt happy to be with him none the less. Sounds stupid, doesn't it? I mean, I'm suppose to hate him! But he's just so damned gorgeous and has just has that thing about him. To add to that, he'd been helping me with everything since I got injured and making times interesting. Like, yesterday he had brought home some strawberry sundaes for us and we wound up getting it all over each other's faces trying to do stupid antics, such as flinging it off the spoons at each other's faces. He had cleaned my face off, making me blush madly as he did. He's also helped me to and from the bathroom, but I made sure he always left once I got in.

After staring at Dante for what seemed like hours, I dragged my eyes away from him and to the floor. Swallowing hard, I started telling him what I could about the dream. I stuttered and shook as I did, often pausing to swallow. Dante kept his eyes on me the whole time and, once I finished, didn't remove them. I don't think he understood the dream that much either; other than it involving a murder. Heaving a sigh, I looked at Dante. "I'm sorry for waking you..." I told him.

"It's alright..." He spoke.

I was staring at him again.

God, help me...

I suddenly hugged Dante, burying my head in his shoulder. He was started at first, but he soon returned the hug. I was crying; choking out the other dream involving the woman. Dante coaxed me; stroking my back lightly. I kept my head buried in his shoulder; kept him in a tight hug.

I never knew how huggable he was. He was like a warm teddy bear...

With Dante's coaxing, I eventually fell asleep on him. He looked down at me before he carefully moved and laid down across the couch; my back pressed up against the back of it. He kept his arms around me as he watched me before he slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep as well.

My eyes slowly fluttered opened, before slowly closing again. I snuggled close to something warm, nuzzling my head into it. I heard a groan and something tighten around me. Slowly, I unburied my head and opened my eyes. I let them focus on a bare chest. Slowly, I shifted my eyes to eye a pair of strong arms around me. Then, I looked up, my eyes now locking onto Dante's face.

For a minute, I stared at him.

Then I screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Dante hit the ground with a thud. He groaned, cracking his eyes open. I was sitting up on the couch, red from embarrassment and shaking with anger. What gave him the idea that he could lie down with me!?

Yes, I hugged him. Yes, I let him hug me back. No, that did not me he could sleep with me on the couch! Though I felt strangely safe in his arms that still didn't mean anything!

As Dante sat up rubbing his head, he looked at me. "What was that for, babe?" He asked.

"My name is NoName!! And you were sleeping with me!!" I shouted, flailing my arms around like an insane person.

Dante simply stared at me. "Ya know, you-"

"No!" I yelled, jumping up off the couch.

A shot of pain went through my leg and I instantly crumbled to the ground. Dante reacted quickly and caught me before I hit the ground. I sighed as Dante lowered me onto my knees. He kneeled next to me, his hands still clasped to me.

"You ok?" He asked.

Rubbing my leg, I slowly nodded my head. Dante helped me to my feet before he lifted me up suddenly. I screamed as he spun around real quick before stopping, chuckling as I clung to him. "Meanie!!" I yelled as he smiled. "Where to?" He then asked. I pointed a shaky hand towards the bathroom. He walked to and into it before he set me down. I held onto the countertop for support. "Thank you..." I muttered.

Dante gave a smile, "No prob." He said, ruffling my hair before he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Dante stretched his arms out and walked over to his desk. As he sat down, his phone started ringing. Swinging his legs onto the desk, the phone flew up into the air. He caught it with ease and brought it up to his ear. "Devil May Cry." He simply said, before listening to his customer talk and explain the situation.

After getting what he needed to know, Dante hung the phone up and leaned back in the chair. He'd have left immediately after receiving the call, but with NoName having been attacked, he wasn't risking leaving her alone again. Trish would kill him if NoName died.

Staring at the ceiling, Dante's thoughts drifted to the nightmares NoName had been having. Both dealing with murders; both having been witnessed or heard by a little girl. Dante pondered. Either these dreams belonged to someone else and NoName was just witnessing them, somehow, or they were suppressed memories; forgotten memories.

He had a light bulb moment; NoName had lost her memory, hence her oddball name. Perhaps those dreams were what she had witnessed as a child? It would make sense.

Hearing the shower turn off, Dante thought of whether to ask her anything more about the dreams, but he ultimately decided against it. He waited in his chair, waiting for NoName to call him to come help her. He didn't hear her call and then the door opened. Looking towards the door, NoName hobbled out of the bathroom, dressed in her normal clothes; the skirt, top, boots; always made Dante smile and become captivated by her. He could see the new bandages wrapped around her right leg and left shoulder and down onto her arm a little. Standing, Dante walked over to her. "Need help?"

I shook my head. I was gonna walk on my own!!

Hobbling forward, I felt like an ant with a busted leg or two. Was short enough, barely reaching 5 foot. I made it over to the couch on my own and sat down, gloating.

Dante chuckled, shaking his head. "Now you gotta come with me on a job." He said.

My jaw dropped. No way! I made it over to this freakin couch on my own! I deserved to sit!

Dante put his coat on, and then grabbed his weapons. Hoisting his guns and putting Rebellion on his back, the shininess had me, again, tempted to jump up and snatched them while laughing "BWAHAHAHA!!" and run off with them. Course, I didn't. But it didn't mean the temptation wasn't there...

Dante walked over to me as I glued myself to the couch. He shook his head, before he effortlessly peeled me from the couch and lifted me up. I squealed as he did so, making him chuckle. I flailed my arms about, "Dante!! Put me down!! I have a freakin skirt on ya know!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Dante was still holding me in a bridal style position in his arms as he headed down the sidewalk. I had gotten my cloak on before we left, making me feel a bit more comfortable. God, I swore I'd never take it off and look what happened! I did! Someone hit me for taking it off!

Dante looked down at me as I sighed and crossed my arms under the cloak. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just in the arms of a pervert." I answered as Dante chuckled.

"You love it though."

"I do not!!" I yelled, blushing.

I was enjoying it, but I wasn't gonna admit it!!

Dante only shook his head, smirking.

Damn his smirk...I closed my eyes, preventing myself from looking up at him. God, I could still see his face with that heart melting smirk planted on it! Why must I be tortured like this?

It felt like ages before Dante finally came to a stop. "Hey, NoName." Dante spoke, shaking me softly.

I cracked my eyes open, having fallen asleep. I looked up at Dante before out towards a warehouse. We were in a lumber yard; the place smelled of pine and other stuff. Logs were pilled up neatly everywhere, and trucks; empty and full with logs were parked around the place. The warehouse looked newer; nothing really out of place. No broken windows, no spray paint all over it. But it had this ominous feeling to it; one that would make anyone run for it.

I looked up at Dante as he slowly set me down. I stumbled slightly before regaining my balance; my limbs still hurt, but I forced myself to stay standing. Dante started towards the warehouse. I took a deep breath, before limping after him. I really wish I could've stayed at Devil May Cry but nooo I had to get dragged along! I should stab him in the leg and make him feel the pain that I feel right now!

...Hey, a shiny piece of metal!

I looked around before snatching up the shiny metal bar, and grinning before stopping and blinking.

What the hell!? I was going nuts over a shiny metal bar!?

...Oh well, finder's keepers!

The noise of a metal door shutting caught my attention and I quickly hobbled over to the door. I pushed it opened and limped inside. I stood on a metal landing; large machines and what not were poised inside; shut off. Sawdust was in piles and scattered along the ground. Looking around, I spotted Dante looking around the place.

I started to go down the few steps there but instantly stopped when the sound of metal hitting the ground caught both mine and Dante's attention. I looked at the metal bar in my hand; I was clutching it tightly, so it hadn't fallen. I swallowed. God help us, we weren't alone. I swallowed hard again as I looked around. I wanted to turn and high tail it out of there, but I couldn't...

"Well would you look who came." A rather familiar voice suddenly spoke.

I jumped and jerked up head up towards the metal ceiling rafters as Dante did the same. The man who attacked me from before was standing up there, his cloak covering his body. "You again?!" I choked out.

He looked towards me and smirked. "Yes, me again."

Quick! Someone shoot him!!

"So you're the problem here? Tch, I was looking forward to something stronger." Dante said as the man looked at him.

The man chuckled, "You have yet to witness my power, Dante." He said as Dante shrugged.

"The only power I've witness is the power of boredom."

"Then allow me, Silvius, to make do with you!" The man, who I'm presuming was Silvius, lunged down at Dante with his sword drawn.

Dante whipped Rebellion off his back and both swords clashed together. Silvius's feet hit the ground before he jumped back from Dante as he made a swing at him. Both men lunged at each other, getting into fast pace battle. The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the warehouse and all I could do was watch.

God, I was, again, useless as a fly.

Dante and Silvius locked swords, but trying to push the other back. "Why attack NoName anyways?" Dante asked.

"I was told to." Silvius answered before shoving him back and then jumping back.

Landing on the ground, Silvius held his sword hold to his side as Dante held his in front of him. "Told to?" He asked.

"By someone..." Silvius brought his gaze towards me. "Named Michelle."


	12. Chapter 12

I drew in a sharp breath as that name echoed through my mind. _Michelle_, the name was so familiar; it was like lighting jolting through my head. The dreams started coming back to me; the vivid images of the blood soaked woman, the screaming pleas of the man, everything started coming back. The gleaming butcher's knife in the young girl's hand, the cowering little girl in the closet.

I crumbled to the ground holding my head; the screams of both the man and woman in my head now, ripping it apart. I shut my eyes tightly, an image flashed through my mind like a picture. The beautiful woman from before; smiling happily with those pretty emerald eyes, not a stain of blood on her. She was Allison! Standing behind the woman with his arms around her was a handsome man; his hair was short, black with a mustache and goatee. He was Ross. Both had been my step-parents. Both had been murdered a year apart.

Another image flashed through my mind; Michelle herself. That dark smile planted on her seemingly innocent face, the horrendous deeds she had committed. I screamed, shaking my head vigorously. Dante snapped his head towards me, "NoName!" He shouted before Silvius was suddenly upon him.

Kicking Dante in the chest, Silvius sent Dante flying back into some machines.

I gripped my head tightly as so many memories flowed back into it. Michelle, Allison and Ross, a boy named Wyatt…

Dante shot out from the machines, upper cutting Silvius across the chest. The blade split through the fabric of the cloak and tunic top as Silvius jumped back. He landed on the ground; his cloak falling from his shoulders, a bloody cut across his chest.

He thought nothing of it as he charged at Dante again. Clashing metal echoed through the warehouse, either countering or blocking the other's attack.

Slowly, I cracked my eyes open. Everything was beginning to settle down; it was a lot to take in at that short amount of time, but right now, Dante was going to need my help I could not let anything get in my way! Pulling my shaky body to my feet, I stumbled back into the wall gripping the metal bar tightly.

Dante locked swords with Silvius once again, but exerting the same force back at one another. The next part was all a blur to me; I had been trying to keep my balance one second, then the next I was right next to Silvius swinging the metal bar up at him with rage coursing through my blood.

Silvius reacted quickly however; jerking back. Dante's blade split through the air and smashed into the ground as I wind up spinning around from missing my target.

Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I growled. I was angry, and I didn't know why. I lunged at Silvius; hitting my metal bar against his sword countless times. Dante suddenly leapt over top of me, bringing Rebellion down on Silvius. Jerking back, Silvius could not completely dodge the sudden attack. Rebellion split through Silvius's arm which he jerked up in front of his face. He screamed as blood spewed from what was left of the arm. Silvius stuttered back as I took this chance.

Dashing out from behind Dante, I lunged at Silvius again and smashed my weapon right into his chest. Yelping as a snapping noise echoed through the area, Silvius stumbled back away from us, dropping his sword as he held his arm across his rib cage.

I'd broken a rib most likely. Still taking the opportunity, I charged at him again while jabbing the bar out in front of me. Silvius suddenly snapped his arm up as a ball of white energy gathered in his hands, "NoName!" Dante yelled as the blast was sudden launched right into me.

I screamed as I flew back passed Dante and smashed into a wall. Dante whirled around towards me as another blast suddenly slammed into him. Dante stuttered forward, dropping Rebellion. He jerked his head towards Silvius as he readied another blast. The blast was growing fast and from the bloody cut across Silvius's chest, blood streamed out into the blast itself, turning it bloody red.

Dante quickly drew Ebony and Ivory and fired at him. Silvius quickly dodged the bullets and leapt in the air. Dante jerked his head up to him as Silvius let the blast go. The crimson blast bore down on him as I suddenly skidded in front of him, holding my arms right out in front of me with my hands crossed like an X. "Mockingbird!" I yelled as a slash jetted across my chest, blood streaming out into as a blast quickly formed.

Silvius's eyes widen in the split second counterattack. His same blast, except in my hands was let lose. It shredded through the approaching blast like paper and jetted right into Silvius.

Silvius screeched as he hit the ground. I stumbled back into Dante, pressing my hand to the bleeding cut. Silvius still clung to life; his entire left side had an ark in it from the armpit to the waist, reaching just about his navel area. He lay there in shock, his breaths coming out in raspy breaths. He had just witnessed his own attack used on him. But how?

Dante was suddenly above him. He had me in his arms as I barely clung to consciousness. Silvius stared up at him. Slowly, Dante held me with one arm as he took a hold of Ebony.

I slipped away into blackness as a singe shot rang in my ears.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Come on, Ni-" A young boy called out, the name he was yelling seeming cutting out. _

_"I'm coming!" A little girl yelled. _

_The dirty blonde haired boy grinned as his purple haired friend ran to him, tripping a couple feet from him. "Ni-!" He shouted, but the little girl just popped right back up, rubbing her head while giggling. _

_The boy relaxed, smiling as he held his hand out, "Come on, Ni-, We gotta find Michelle!" He excitedly said. _

_The little girl grinned, "Yeah! Let's find sissy!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand as the two ran off_

_"Come on!" A now-older dirty blonde boy shouted back to his friend. _

_"Wyatt!" The girl stumbled while doing her best to keep pace with him as the two ran; his hand gripping her wrist tightly to force her to keep with him. _

_"Come on, Ni- We're almost there!" The boy, Wyatt, tried reassuring her as the two sprinted towards a bridge running across a river and into some dense woods on the other side; a vague dirt road splitting through the trees. _

_"Wyatt! She's coming!" The girl cried before both an explosion of a blast hitting the ground went off right behind them. _

_The two teens screamed, pitching forward onto the hard surface of the bridge. Dirt clumps and rocks pelted the area as Wyatt quickly pulled himself to his feet. His forehead had been cut by a rock and was bleeding badly, as well as many other cuts a cross his body. He grabbed his friend and pulled her to her feet; she'd been cut in various place on her body, before running across the bridge. "We're almost there!" He shouted, but his friend would never make it there. _

_A white explosion raced towards the pair. His friend had spotted it and yanked her arm from Wyatt's grasp, "Move!" She shouted, shoving him away from her. _

_Wyatt stumbled foreword and fell. As he turned onto his back, the white blast hit his friend and blasted through the bridge. "Ni-!!"_

My eyes snapped opened as I jolted upright. I didn't scream; I didn't even make a sound. I just stared wide eyed at couch I was sitting on. What was that all about?

Wyatt...that name had crossed my mind before. Yeah, with the fight with Silvius or whatever his name was! That fag had given me a wicked headache! Bastard...

Shaking my head, I blinked for the first time in a minute. I knew the boy in the dream, and that purple haired girl must've been me. Michelle had been mentioned, but who had been attacking me and Wyatt? And why did he keep yelling Ni!? It makes more sense to be shouting No instead of Ni. I shook my head. Dreams are always confusing!

Sighing, I turned my attention to my surrounding. Back at Devil May Cry, on the famous couch with...without the infamous Dante. I looked around. Where was that pervert anyways?

Slowly, I looked towards the windows. They had things piled in them to block out the sunlight; a few rays managing to split though holes in the various items used.

Is that a straw wedged in there? What the hell can a straw block!? Its like a fly! But more useful! Oh god, not the fly ramblings again...

Avoiding the fly ramblings, I checked myself over for the all-mighty bandages. I didn't find any. What the hell?! I had a gash across my che-...If Dante put bandages there I am so kicking his ass over Pluto, which deserves to be a planet.

Poor Pluto...your still a planet in my eyes.

Any who, I'll kick Dante's ass way over Pluto and beyond! That pervert! Though I was still bugged on why I didn't have any bandages...How long was I out? It only felt like, I dunno, a night's sleep? I'll just have to find Dante and ask before kicking his ass if need be.

Lying back on the couch, I stared up at the ceiling. I often wondered if you stared at the ceiling long enough, if it would move. That would be really...strange...if it did.

Thoughts of the dreams began drifting into my head again. Wyatt...he seemed like a really close friend since childhood. He must've been friends with Michelle as well. I narrowed my eyes.

I wanted to know how exactly this Michelle was, aside from being my sister. I also wanted to know more about Wyatt. What exactly were they like? How did we get along? Would they be able to tell me about myself? Who attacked us? Furthermore, where did they go? I remember vaguely waking up on a...


	14. Chapter 14

The door to building suddenly flew open, causing me to jerk upright and look towards it. Dante strolled in with a pizza box in hand, stopping short of the door staring at me. His lips soon spread into a grin, "Babe! You're awake!"

I blinked as he walked over to his desk and set the pizza down before heading over to me. "How ya feeling?" He then asked, crouching down in front of me.

"Ok...how long was I out?" I then asked.

"A couple days."

I think my jaw hit the floor...

"A couple days!? It had to have only been just been over night..." I tried telling him.

He laughed, "Yeah right, babe. I've been here the entire time keeping an eye on you." He told me.

"But...Silvius-"

"Is dead." He cut me off while sanding back up, "Your attack had him down for the count and a single bullet from yours truly," He took Ivory out and spun it around his finger, "Put him permanently out." He finished while catching his pistol and grinning.

I shook my head, "That's good." I said before my stomach growled.

My eyes widen slightly before Dante burst out laughing. "Hungry, babe?" He asked, gesturing his hand towards the pizza.

"Slightly..." I admitted.

Dante stood up as I pulled myself off the couch. My legs were a little wobbly but I managed to stay standing and head over to Dante's desk. Dante plopped down in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the desk as I opened the pizza box. The smell of the delicious food made my stomach growl again and Dante chuckle. I stuck my tongue out at him before taking a slice and sitting on his desk. As he took a slice as well, I pointed towards the windows. "What's with all the stuff piled in them?" I asked while taking a bite.

Oh god, that one bite made me feel like I hadn't eaten in ages!

Dante shrugged his shoulders, "Keep the light from blinding you." He answered before taking a bite and pulling the pizza back as the cheese strung out before pulling apart and hitting his chin.

I chuckled, shaking my head while taking another bite, "Where did you go?" I then asked as Dante pulled the hanging cheese into his mouth.

He swallowed before answering, "Out to slay a demon, get some food."

"Oh, ok."

We sat in silence for awhile, just eating our slices of pizza. He finished his and grabbed another. I swore it was the third one.

I was still on my first though; eating slowly while staring at the ground. My mind had drifted back to the recent dream, the one with Wyatt. I wondered if he was still alive and if he might be looking for me. Of course, I wouldn't know. I only knew him from my dream…what if he didn't actually exist?

No, he had to exist. Those dreams where just too real for me to say they were just a figment of my imagination. That, and Silvius knew Michelle, same with Wyatt.

What was the deal with Michelle anyways? All the things she'd done...I scowled. If she really did kill Allison and Ross, then why? What had they done to her? From what I can remember, Allison was an innocent being, kind and gentle. Ross...I don't really remember much of him yet. Maybe another dream might tell me more about him? I don't know...

Anything...

Curse you mind...

"Hey, earth to NoName!" Dante's voice and hits foot nudging my side snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him blinking, "What?" I asked.

"You went silent." He said before nodding his head to the pizza, "You want the last slice?"

I looked at the pizza before at the slice in my hand, the crust remained. I really wasn't hungry anymore, my thoughts having ruined my appetite. "You can have it." I said, managing to eat the crust.

Dante shrugged his shoulder and grabbed the last slice, "Something wrong?" He asked while taking a large bite.

"I-I...I don't really know..." I answered, dropping my head to the floor.

"What'cha mean?" He then asked, his mouth full.

"Just Silvus and those dreams..." I sighed.

Dante swallowed, "Did you have another?"

I stared at the ground for the longest time before slowly nodding my head, "Yeah...do you know anyone named Wyatt?" I asked with a slight hope in my voice.

I looked at him as he scratched his head, "No..." He finally answered.

I hung my head again. Fudge cakes...

"He got something to do with the dreams?" Dante's mouth was yet again full.

"Yeah...I think we were friends or something, I don't really know..."

And I wouldn't know until I had more dreams or could find someone who knew who Wyatt was.

Outside, a figure stood on the roof of a building near by; his gaze plastered on Devil May Cry.


	15. Chapter 15

Dante stood up, stretching his arms out. I kept my head hung, watching the not-so-interesting floor. "I'll be right back." Dante said as he turned and headed towards the bathroom.

I sighed as I heard the creaking door shut. Everything about those dreams were gonna bother me to no end. I really just wanted to find out everything and put the pieces back together...if they were ever together in the first place.... There had to be reason as to why Michelle killed Allison and Ross. Maybe at point I knew? Maybe Wyatt knew? I sighed again.

Even if I did know, I certainly did not know now. I can't even remember my own name! NoName obviously is not my real name...I feel so stupid.

A knock on the doors had me jerking my head up. I watched the doors as another knock echoed from them. With another sigh, I dragged myself to my feet.

My legs didn't wobble much to my happiness as I headed to the door. "Hello?" I asked, opening one of the doors.

A man stood there; his long black hair draped over his shoulder in a pony tail. He had a smile on his face, his gleaming blue eyes on me. "Hello miss, is this Devil May Cry?" He asked.

I slowly backed away from the door, "Yeah, I'll go get Dante." I answered as he walked in.

"Thank you, miss." He said as I walked towards the bathroom.

I smiled. After being called babe and all this whole time staying with Dante, it was kind of nice to here someone call me 'miss'. I knocked hard on that bathroom door, "Dante! You have a guest!"

"Ok, ok! Give me a minute!" Dante shouted back at me.

I headed over to the couch and sat down, looking at the man. He had taken his jacket off and had it neatly folded over his arm. He wore a simple black turtle neck shirt and jeans with boots. I have to say, he was a good looking man like Dante. Wait...I never said that!!

Dante walked out of the bathroom, running a hand through his hair. He plopped down on his chair and kicked his feet up onto the desk before looking at the man. "What'cha need?"

"I was hoping perhaps you could help my sister." The man answered, Dante instantly sitting up.

I mentally slapped my head.

"What can I help with?" Dante asked.

"There is a demon who has been stalking her. I am concerned she may be harmed." The man answered back, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

He must have been uncomfortable with his sister's situation. Well duh! Being stalked is never a good situation to be in!

I looked away from them as they started conversing. It was Dante's job to handle, not mine. And he certainly would be running off in a heart beat. That man was drop dead gorgeous and no doubt his sister must be too. I felt a slight pang in my heart and instantly scowled. What did I care? Dante was a perverted jerk who would just drive every single girl away. I'd be running for the hills too if I didn't have be here...would I really though...?

Gah! Yes I would! Stop thinking dumb thoughts, NoName!!

As I started yelling at myself mentally, Dante stood up. "I'll get right on it." He told the man.

The man smiled, "Thank you. My name is Justen by the way." He held his hand out.

"You already know me as Dante the great." Dante grin, shaking his hand before letting go and chasing down-I mean getting his stuff.

It was a gleam of shininess that had snapped me out of my mental yelling fit. My eyes instantly darted around the room searching for that gleam before finally landing on Dante's sword, Rebellion.

So shiny...

That glorious...shiny...sword and those oh so shiny guns as well...ah...I had the urge to tackle Dante and steal them from him. Must...resist... "Hey NoName, well you be fine here?" Dante's question snapped me from my temptation and then made me realize the man had already left.

Damn...

"What...?" I finally asked.

"Have a job; I'll be back in a few." He said quickly.

Of course he would want out of here ASAP. I bit my tongue. Part of me wanted to go with him, but the part was screaming not to. "Ok..." I finally mumbled.

With that, Dante flew out the doors. I watched the doors slammed shut behind him before sighing and looking down. I could expect Dante back here tomorrow morning...or afternoon. I scowled again. He was supposed to protect me, not run off to save and spend the night with a girl.

I sunk down on the couch. I knew I should've expected this. He's a man, a perverted one at that. He's going to do these things. I shouldn't care...

I felt hurt though.

A sudden knock on the door had me jerking me head up to it. Dante instantly flew through my mind but with a quick tackle form other thoughts, it was gone.

I stood and walked over to the door, opening it slightly. "Devil May- Oh, Hi." I stopped short and smiled, the man from before standing there.

I missed his name so yeah...

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I forgot my jacket." He said, smiling while rubbing the back of his head.

"You did?" I asked, stepping back and looking towards the desk.

I didn't see a jacket.

The door creaked open further as I looked back at the man. The last thing I saw was a blur before everything went black.


End file.
